One of the uses for the recording material of the present invention is in laser beam recording.
Due to its coherence, the laser shows prospects of becoming a basic tool in the field of information transmission. As an energy source, it is compatible with intensity modulator requirements. Furthermore, electro-optical/mechanical deflection of laser radiation can be accomplished, with good positioning, at extremely high rates of speed.
It has been found possible, via the selective application of laser radiation, to create an image on a material adapted to receive the same. Basically, this is accomplished by positioning the material to receive the image adjacent to the coated surface of a thin film carrier, the coating being a transferable, colored, ink-like substance. When the uncoated surface of the carrier is irradiated with laser radiation, the portion of the colored coating opposite the irradiated area is transferred from the carrier to the receiving material.
In the past, recording material has been used which includes a binder since the binder was thought necessary to hold the colored substance on the carrier film. However, it was observed that the presence of the binder substantially reduced the speed of transfer of the recording material from the carrier substrate to the recording element. This, in turn, lowered the maximum recording speed below that ultimately desired.
Later it was found that increased recording speed could be achieved if a binderless coating of recording material was utilized, with the coating being deposited by an evaporation technique. But the evaporation method is relatively expensive and not suitable for coating long lengths of wide carrier tape.
It has now been found that quite satisfactory recording material for transfer recording, not only by laser beam, but also by other forms of energy absorption and even for contact printing, can be prepared by depositing a binderless coating of a suitable dye or pigment on a carrier substrate film from a solvent solution or suspension. Adherence to the substrate can be entirely adequate for the intended purpose and the coating can be made tough enough so that it does not readily rub off when subjected to ordinary handling.
Some publications which may be referred to for background information regarding the laser-writing technique, include:
Roshon, D. C., and Young, T., "Printing by Means of a Laser Beam," IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin, Vol. 7, No. 3, August 1964;
Woodward, D. H., "Distillation Printing," IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin, Vol. 9, No. 11, April 1967.